Journey Toward The Future
by Eagle Alchemist
Summary: A time of peace, that brought with it an ever expanding family. A dark demon, the likes of which no one knew existed. Driven by the desire for an object. The quest for which, will claim many of those most important to him. Can he save those who remains? Will he have the power to protect?


**Authors Note:** HI! Thanks for waiting! The final instalment to my Inuyasha story arc is here! I hope you all enjoy it ^_^

Oh, and one more thing...I'm sorry. You'll know why when you read. This was a labour of love for me, from the writing of the story arc (Night of the new moon to remember & Night of the crescent moon, being the first two of the arc) to the pictures I drew of the characters.

Enjoy everyone!

Eagle

**Journey Toward The Future**

_By Eagle Alchemist_

_A bitter winter wind slammed the hut. With the fire crackling and casting shadows into the corners, bathing all who sat inside with a warming light. The mood was sombre. The air thick with emotions._

_Her body was old and frail. The once beautiful head of ebony hair, was now as silvery white as her husbands. Time had passed by unnoticed, taking her youthful looks and strength with it._

_She had no regrets. The life she had led, here in this village, had been filled with love and joy. There wasn't a single thing she would wish to change. The man who had captured her heart, sat at her side._

_Surrounding her in the hut, was her family. Her breathing was laboured. She winced in pain as her life force was drawn from her._

"_Kagome? Is the pain too much?" Her husband asked, holding her hands._

"_No, it's not too bad." She smiled weakly at him._

_He no longer looked like a teenage boy. His features had matured into that of a handsome man. The gold of his eyes a little darker, his hair longer and still the vibrant silver it had been when she met him. Over the years, his hot headed temperament had mellowed. Even more so, after the birth of their son Hisato._

_He resembled his father the most. His half dog demon looks, the ears and claws, the strength of his face. Hisato had inherited his fathers weaker moments, at those times that coincided with his fathers upon the new moon, he looked most like his mother. The ebony hair and warm brown eyes._

_At all other times, his hair was ash grey and his eyes an unusual emerald green. Kagome had been so happy when Hisato, her only child, had fallen in love. His father had voiced his displeasure, due to the union it created with the wolf demon tribe. But, ultimately he had not stood in Hisato's way._

_Their son and his wife were there now. Sat close by, Hisato's bride cradling an infant. The next generation. All the people important to her were present._

_The now elderly couple Miroku and Sango, beside Hisato and Akeni. Moving around the group, there were the twins Mizuke and Moriko, Priestesses at the Shrine, with their younger brother Komori._

_Shippo and his brood of fox demon cubs were next to them, the cubs mother having not been able to travel due to expecting another cub any day. His youngest at the age of just two, Sora, sat upon his fathers knee. Koga and Ayame were there too, their daughter Akeni being the extra link they had with Kagome. _

_All looked saddened. All were attempting to hold back tears. For they knew, she was not long for this world. The one person, who looked the most heartbroken, the most incapable of handling the loss, was her husband._

_Inuyasha. For he was destined to outlive the woman he loved. _

"_Inuyasha..." Her voice was slight._

"_Yes, Kagome?" He lowered his head to hear her better._

"_It's time now."_

"_No...I..." The fear, anguish and frustration showed on his face._

_In those gilded eyes._

_Inuyasha gently lifted Kagome to cradle her in his arms._

"_I don't..." He began, choking on his own words._

"_I know. But we both knew this day would come." She smiled softly "I have been so happy, with you, Inuyasha."_

"_Kagome..." Tenderly he tightened his hold on her "I don't want to live without you. I love you."_

_No one in the room spoke. Every head was bowed in respect._

"_And I love you, Inuyasha, my beloved husband. My half demon protector." Her eyes slid shut._

_Just before her final breath Inuyasha lowered his head, delicately touched his lips to hers, in a final kiss farewell. And then, she was gone. No one questioned the tears he shed. Every woman in the room wept as well, along with some of the men._

_Kagome was gone. Old age finally claiming her body and sending her soul to the afterlife to join her relatives._

_Inuyasha did not move from her side for five whole days. Three of which, the twins used to prepare her body for burial. She had lived as a Priestess and so was to be buried as one. Right beside Kaede._

_On the day of the ceremony, Inuyasha stood shoulder to shoulder with his family. The one that Kagome had helped to bring together._

_Were it not for them, his son Hisato and the newest member of his family his granddaughter Himeko, he would have asked the twins to seal him in an eternal slumber to avoid the pain and loneliness of loosing his beloved Kagome._

_But he knew, she would have wanted him to remain and watch over everyone. For her alone, he bore the pain of loss. To honour her memory._

~~~00~~~

There were days when all he would do is sit atop a grassy hill with the breeze washing over him as he stared into the distance. When demons threatened the village, he dealt with them swiftly. As the years passed, Inuyasha watched as one by one all those whom he considered friends, family, all passed on. Being part demon, meant he outlived them.

The twins were older now, the years sapping the youthful looks that had made them exact replicas of their mother Sango. Both Miroku and Sango had passed some years back. Their son, Komori, had chosen to train under his uncle Kohaku and was now an accomplished demon slayer.

Shippo was now a grandfather as well. The two of them would often sit atop a hill overlooking the village, reminiscing about the adventures they had gone on all those years ago. There were days, oh yes, that he wished for his own end. But he knew that was selfish.

He had a son and granddaughter to watch over. The days when he would catch their scent upon the breeze as they neared the village, would brighten his sullen mood. His son was happily married to Akeni, Koga and Ayame's daughter. Making his granddaughter Himeko part wolf, part dog, part human. Even so, he was immensely proud of her.

Himeko resembled her grandfather the most. The same silver hair that was down to her knees and her wolf tail being the same ash color as her fathers hair. Her eyes were also a match to her grandfathers, being a bright intense gold. But her heart and soul, were directly influenced by Kagome.

She had taught her son kindness, acceptance and patience. All of which Himeko now possessed. She did have a daring streak though, much like Inuyasha in his youth. And she revelled in hearing stories of the adventures her grand parents, great aunt and great uncles, had gone on in their youth.

Whenever she visited, she was sure to pay her respects at the graves of Kagome, Miroku and Sango. On her last visit, Inuyasha had been surprised at how she had grown from an adorable girl into a lovely young woman. The pride filled his heart.

She and Hisato had been the best things he had done after marrying Kagome. The lives they had created through their love. The happiness he had felt, meant he never once asked Kagome to remove the Beads of Subjugation from around his neck. No, they were an everlasting memory of her. She would have been so immensely proud of their granddaughter Himeko.

She never judged a person till she knew them. She helped anyone who needed it. On her sixteenth birthday, she had been given many lovely gifts, from silk Kimono's to jewellery. But the gifts she coveted the most, were those given to her by the most important people in her life.

From her parents, she was given a sword for protection. It had been forged from her fathers fang, a nod to his own grandfather. From her Priestess aunts, she received a necklace similar to Inuyasha's that held a protection spell.

From her uncle Komori, she was given a Nekomata, from a litter that Kirara had born some years before, a male named Kuro since he was ninth in the litter to be born. His tail markings were identical to his mothers, his chest fur and ears were black, his front paws were black while his rear paws were striped black. From her Grandparents on her mother's side, she received light weight fur boots, to keep her feet from getting grazed when she ran or climbed.

From her childhood sweetheart Sora, or so the rumours said, she received a dazzling stone made into a beautiful hair clip. With mother of pearl inlay, jade outlining the floral design and the stone at the center. She had blushed, upon receiving it.

Finally the gift her grandfather gave her, that took years to find. Her very own Robe of the Fire Rat. Made to suit her feminine figure. Long flowing sleeves, tapered waist and mid thigh length skirt. It looked almost like a cross between Inuyasha's own Kimono and Kagome's school skirt. She loved it.

They had all feasted late into the night. Music and dancing for entertainment. As many of the tribe talked of serious matters over a Sake or two, Inuyasha watched his granddaughter. It was impossible to keep the smile from showing on his face. Himeko was currently entertaining the small children. Laughing, dancing, lifting each one up to spin them around till they were dizzy. When a small fight broke out between two boys, she stepped in and the matter was settled with words, not fists. Both father and grandfather seemed blind to the looks Himeko was getting, from across the room. A certain young man.

Akeni noticed however. She approved of her daughter having a suitor. She thought it sweet. Being a hopeless romantic added to her feelings on the match. Sora, son of Shippo the fox demon. She wondered if they would ever choose to be a couple. It was her daydreaming that caught Ayame's attention. The two women began to talk in hushed tones, like they were planning some devious plot. Koga, Inuyasha and Hisato all looked at one another nervously. Only Shippo could see what was going on. But he said nothing. Rather enjoying the sight of the men sweating.

"Oh it would be so perfect mother, wouldn't you agree?" Akeni said with a giggle.

"Yes it would, they seem so suited to each other. Both kind and considerate." Ayame replied, joining her daughter in a giggle.

Shippo grinned from where he sat, his wife Midori at his side, also aware of the goings on.

"Hey mutt, what's with those women?" Koga grouched.

"How the hell should I know? What're you asking me for scrawny wolf." Inuyasha retorted in his usual grumpiness.

"I really hate it when women get like that. You never know what they might be planning, you know?" Commented the nervous wolf.

"For once, we agree. It's creepy when they get like that." Said the apprehensive dog.

"All I can say is, I hope it doesn't have anything to do with one of us." Hisato pitched in "I feel too nervous to even ask what's going on."

"Heh! A chicken just like your old man, eh, Hisato?" Koga taunted.

"Hardly." Hisato grinned "I just know when to keep a distance from my wife hahaha."

"You shut up Koga! And Son, don't encourage him, he'll go on and on if you let him." Inuyasha said with some emphasis.

"Why don't you make me, mutt!" Came the retort across the room.

"Step outside and I'll gladly silence you." Was shot back.

"Fathers please!" Hisato tried to quell the brewing fight.

Those two, he thought, never changed.

He wondered just how he was going to defuse this situation.

Seconds after that thought, his saving grace appeared.

"Please don't fight Grandpa and Grandfather." Himeko stood between them, her auric eyes big and glistening.

They both knew that look all too well. The puppy dog stare and pouting lips. Something Kagome had done many times, to get her way. Neither man was immune to it. Each muttered under their breaths and let the argument slide. Himeko had affectionately dubbed Inuyasha her grandpa. She had picked the word up from him, when he would tell her stories of the other world, where he grandmother had come from. Akeni had taught her daughter to call her parents more formerly as grandfather and grandmother. Of course, it didn't matter to her either way. She adored them both. She gave each one a hug, with a softly spoken 'Thank you' in their ears.

It was once that task was done, that she realised her mother and grandmother were scheming. From what she knew of her grandmother Kagome, if she had been there too, she would have been scheming along with her mother and grandmother Ayame. She gave them an odd look. The men watched as they realised, Himeko was onto the women. They didn't know whether to run or stay put. Folding her arms across her chest, she unknowingly struck a pose much like her dear grandpa would do.

"Mother, grandmother, what're you two up to?" She asked, fearless as always.

"Oh nothing really dear." Ayame replied, with the wave of her hand "Just talking about what a cute couple you and Sora would make."

"Yes, I really think he likes you sweetheart. He has been staring at you most of the night." Akeni added with a proud smile.

Himeko blushed. She stuttered a bit. Muttered some sort of excuse. Then promptly darted from the room. Ayame and Akeni cooed after her, saying how cute it was that she was shy. Koga and Hisato rolled their eyes. Shippou just grinned enjoying the show. Something nagged at Inuyasha and he decided to see where his granddaughter had run off to. He had a good idea where to look. The closest tall tree. Sure enough, there she was, sitting high up in the canopy. It took very little effort to reach that high and he was beside her in seconds.

Inuyasha said nothing. Himeko said nothing. Silence. A loving arm pulled her close and hugged. She leaned into the warmth and sighed. It never seemed to fail. Any time, from when she was small, that Himeko was feeling awkward or worried...all would be well, after a hug from her grandpa. With the light breeze rustling the branches and leaves, She curled her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. It was as though, he always knew just what to do, to help her feel better.

"Grandpa?"

"Hm?"

"Is it stupid, that I get all flustered when Mother and Grandmother Ayame try to play match maker with me?"

"No, it's not stupid at all. It's you're life and that means you're free to choose for yourself." Inuyasha said, certain Kagome would have said the same thing.

"Can I tell you something? Just between us?" She lifted her head and looked into those eyes, a few shades darker than her own.

"Himeko, you know you can always talk to me. If that's one thing you're grandma Kagome taught me, is to be ready to listen." He smiled, so warmly.

She took in a breath, let it out slowly, then began to twist a lock of her silvery hair around her finger.

"Well, the thing is, Sora...has already told me how he feels. And I, well, I told him I feel the same." She said, a little nervously "But you can't tell mother or grandmother Ayame! Please grandpa!"

"I won't tell them." He gave her a squeeze "So, you've been getting closer since he told you?"

Now she blushed anew, nodding to answer him.

"Well then, I hope he makes you happy Himeko. That is all I want for you." He told her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Thank you grandpa." She snuggled him again, sighing this time with relief "Don't tell anyone, but, your my favourite grandpa."

"I won't tell." He said, though inside he was all but screaming at beating Koga yet again for the love of a girl. This time the love of a granddaughter.

As if the mere thought was read by him, Koga appeared at the base of the tree.

"Hey mutt! You better not let my granddaughter fall!" He shouted up.

"I don't answer to you scrawny wolf!" Inuyasha spat back.

Himeko laughed a little. From what her parents had told her, her grandfathers had been like this since way back before grandma Kagome had married Inuyasha.

"Grandfather I'm fine, I won't fall." She called down "I do this all the time."

"Well I'm not real happy with you doing it, Himeko, least of all when that mangy mutt is up there too." Koga yelled back, arms folded over his chest.

Inuyasha was about to shout out a retort, when Himeko shook her head at him, smiled and leap down. Inuyasha followed her and Koga was at her side in seconds.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He said, sounding worried.

"I told you, I'm fine. I've been doing that since I was eight grandfather." She assured him with a smile, then she headed back inside.

"Just what were you two talking about up there anyway?" Koga demanded.

"Nothing you need to know about." Inuyasha stated, then walked off.

Even though they rarely saw eye to eye, they had learned when to stop arguing. The party was winding down inside, The woman still conspiring over the idea of Himeko and Sora as a couple. Most of the guests had filtered away, taking the children with them. Only those closest to the birthday girl remained. Sora decided, now was the perfect moment. He didn't have the nerve when the mansion was full of people. But now, it was different.

They had Koga and Ayame. Komori, Midori and Shippo. Inuyasha, Hisato and Akeni. Mizuke and Moriko. A much older Kohaku, with Kirara by his side. Even the old flea Myoga was there. Now, he thought nervously, was the time. Now he had to gather his courage and do this properly. Sora waited till everyone was settled. Then cleared his throat to get their attentions.

"Uh, I have something important to ask of you Master Hisato and Lady Akeni." He said, sounding more confident than he felt inside.

Everyone looked to him, then the couple, then back again.

"What is it Sora?" Hisato asked, relaxed and not at all worried.

"Well sir, I...I would like to ask, for you're daughters hand. Sir." Sora said, trying not turn red.

Ayame, Midori and Akeni all began to chatter softly, practically planning the wedding of the decade. Shippo just smiled, proud of his sons courage. Koga blinked wide eyed. Inuyasha looked just as shocked. Myoga muttered a comment, seemingly just as stunned as the two grandfathers.

Himeko blushed profusely.

"Ladies, please calm down." Hisato commanded gently.

Once hushed, he continued with his conversation.

"So, Sora, you wish to have my daughters hand?" He asked, trying to hide his smile.

"Yes sir."

"Hmm, and you Himeko, what do you think of this?" He turned to his daughter.

"M-me, father?" She stuttered "Well I...um...that is..."

"My dear daughter, do you love Sora or don't you?" Hisato smiled at her warmly.

She looked at her father, then to Sora, then her gaze landed on her grandpa. He smiled at her, an encouraging nod, his way of saying 'Do what you think is right'.

"Well father, mother, I..." She blushed anew "I...I love him."

The women started up again, tittering away like children. Sora blushed now too. Shippo grinned proudly. Koga still looked stunned. Inuyasha smiled, happy for her. Myoga started to add in his congratulations, albeit prematurely, and Kohaku simply winked at Sora to acknowledge his approval.

"In that case, Sora, I give my blessing." Hisato said, then stood to address the room formally "Let it be known, here and now, that my daughter Himeko is betrothed to Sora of the fox demon clan."

"Ooooh Himeko! I am so happy for you dear!" Akeni gushed, weeping tears of joy.

"Such a perfectly sweet couple, oh think of the beautiful babies you'll have!" Ayame chimed in, joining her daughter in gushing.

"Congratulations you two." Shippo said grinning "Proud of you son."

"Sora, sweetheart, Oh what a wonderful wife Himeko will make." Midori cooed.

"Heh, do you ladies always have to gush over everything?" Koga grumbled, then added "Congrats, be happy and don't you dare treat her bad you hear me runt?"

"Don't call my son a runt!" Shippo snapped.

"Koga why can't you ever say anything nice without a threat attached? Ya idiot." Inuyasha grouched, then looked to Sora "Just keep on making my granddaughter smile okay, that's all I ask. Make her happy."

"I swear I will sir." Sora replied, with a determined nod.

But, Koga and Shippo seemed set to have a fight.

"I call him a runt, because to me he is one!" Koga argued back.

"Father please don't start a fight now." Akeni pleaded.

"Look you, you're a total pain in the ass! You complain about everyone!" Shippo retorted.

Himeko stepped closer to Sora, embracing him. He drew her close and held her. The sight was enough to make all the women sigh dramatically and the men roll their eyes. But, it did dispel the fight. Tensions eased, when all around them could clearly see the love they had for each other. The pairing was a perfect one.

~~~00~~~

On a horribly wet day, when the rain seemed endlessly falling in sheets, Komori and Inuyasha arrived back at the village after taking care of a demon in another village far to the south. Drenched, they dried by a warm fire. Kohaku was sharpening one of his weapons as they talked about the task they had returned from. They were all residing in Komori's childhood home, his sisters having taken residence in Kaede's hut after becoming the village priestess's. As a log snapped loudly in the fire, a very soaked and worried looking Shippo burst in.

Inuyasha, Komori and Kohaku stared at him, as he struggled to catch his breath. Before he could, Inuyasha picked up the scent carried in by the fox. Blood. Wolf demon blood.

"What happened?" He said rising to his feet.

"One of the mansion guards..." Shippo panted "...turned up at Mizuke and Moriko's house."

"And?" Komori asked.

"The mansion was attacked. Some kind of strong demon never before seen..." Shippo gasped in more air "...it's bad. Real bad."

Before he could say more, Inuyasha was gone. Into the rain, heart hammering in his chest. Were Hisato, Akeni and Himeko alright? Were any of them wounded? Where had Koga been? With his Goraishi, he should have been no match for an intruder. Hisato too, had learned well from his father how to defend those he loved. Bursting into the hut, the smell of blood was overwhelming. The guard, Kenichi, was laid on the floor being tended by the twins. Kneeling at his side, Inuyasha's gaze caught Kenichi's.

"Lord Inuyasha." He croaked.

"What happened Kenichi?"

This man was the head of the mansion guard, for good reason, he was fearless and highly skilled. But to see him, wounded so badly, only concerned Inuyasha further.

"A demon. Terrible size and power. Attacked the mansion." He winced in pain, but continued on "Myself, the mansion guards, we were no match for it. Lord Hisato, battled it. Raging for two days and nights. Lord Koga too, but, it overcame them both."

"Are they alive?" Inuyasha asked, desperation lacing his tone.

"Lord Koga, seriously wounded." He coughed up blood "Defended myself and the other wounded guards."

"What about Hisato? What about my son!?" Inuyasha pressed, anger seeping through into his voice.

"Retreated into the mansion, to defend Lady Akeni and Lady Himeko." Another wheezing breath "Lord Hisato, Lady Akeni...were slain my lord."

Inuyasha lowered his head, his eyes hidden from view, hands balled into tight fists. The pain in his heart was like loosing Kagome all over again. In a moment of sheer rage, he punched the floor. Over and over, till blood was drawn from his knuckles. When next he spoke, his words carried with it a barely controlled fury he was known for in his youth.

"What about my granddaughter? What happened to Himeko?" He said, eyes now burning from his temper.

"Lady Himeko, fled my lord." Another cough and his eyes went glassy "Her demon cat, transformed, took her away, I know...not...where..."

With barely a sound he passed from life to the netherworld. The twins had done all they could. By now, Shippo, Komori, Kohaku and Sora had gathered.

"So, what's the next move Inuyasha?" Komori asked.

He glared at the men.

"What do you think? I'm going to find my granddaughter and destroy that demon!" He stormed out.

Shippo was after him in an instant.

"I'm going with you." He stated.

"No." Was the sharp reply.

"At least let us accompany you to the mansion." Komori suggested "Lesser demons might try something and myself, uncle and Shippo can help there."

"Fine. Do what you want." Striding through the rain, he got farther from the hut.

"I'm going with you to find Himeko." Sora announced.

Inuyasha turned, stared spears at him "No."

"I don't care if you say no, Lord Inuyasha, I will find and protect her." Sora stood his ground.

There in the pouring rain, a silent agreement was met. Inuyasha didn't say a word, Sora didn't push it and with that, all five men took off at speed. The twins and Midori would follow, they knew they would. Wherever there were injured, the women would go, to help and do what they could. Kirara helping them get there. The men were fast, Komori and Kohaku slightly slower, but kept good pace. It would only take two and half days to reach the mansion. Or, what was left of it. None of the men talked during the journey. They had other things on their minds. Each one had the same unspoken thought...

...what kind of carnage were they going to find?

~~~00~~~

He would have it. The stone that could grant him eternal life. Nothing was going to stop his relentless pursuit for Immortality. Not even that girl. The guards had been simple enough to dispatch. That irksome wolf demon and his claw were a slight challenge. As was the lord of the house. Fighting them, he barely broke a sweat. But that girl. She had escaped. Protected by her parents till the bitter end. He had seen it. Just a glimpse. The radiant blood red stone, with it's unearthly light. She wore it in her hair, that wench.

She used it for decoration. But he knew better. Ryuu had sought the stone for decades. Determined never to die, lest his kind be entirely wiped out. There were only minimal numbers left. But with the stone of Immortality, he would prosper and rebuild his race. Even if some had to be born of human females. Ryuu would relish taking virgins for himself. Taking their innocence. He would build himself a Harem of brides and have them all bare him offspring.

The Dragon Demons of the far north, beyond the high mountains ruled by wolves, would rise again. Conquer all the lands and enslave the humans. Other demons, they would be annihilated. To ensure the prosperity of the dragon spirits. But first, he needed to find that wench. She was hiding somewhere close. He could smell her and that demon cat with her. It seemed she was a cunning one. Though her scent was strong, it was all over the place. Pinpointing her location was going to take some time.

But, there wasn't anyone from the mansion following him, so Ryuu felt confident in his search. Once found, he would have a little fun with her before extinguishing her flame. First though, he had to locate her. Then with the stone in his possession, he would be unstoppable. Suddenly the scent became twice as strong.

"So, you went this way did you?" He grinned to himself "You cannot hide from me forever wench."

Laughing he tracked the scent. Unaware, of the fact he was being duped.

His prey was indeed cunning. Laying a false trail for him, that led in the opposite direction to her actual position. Himeko wasn't stupid. The people in her life, those she called family in the honorary sense and those of her blood line, had taught her well. Tips and tricks should she ever need to flee from an assailant. Back then, it had been a game. Playing with Sora and the other kids when she visited. She hadn't known then, what she knew now.

Himeko was grateful to those whom had taught her. Father, uncles Komori and Kohaku. Grandfather Koga too, had given her a few words of wisdom. Then there was her beloved grandpa Inuyasha. Never one to mince his words, his know how from years living all alone were invaluable in her current predicament. Kuro too, was a godsend. She had wondered, when Komori gave her Kuro, if he would be able to transform as his mother Kirara could. In her time of need, Kuro had been her faithful friend and steed.

Now they were holed up in a dank cave up river from where they had entered the water. She shivered a little from a chill, Kuro curled around her, using his body heat to warm her. She snuggled close. Thankful he was with her.

"Thank you Kuro, I'm so glad you're hear with me." She said softly.

The faint whine Kuro made was his way of responding. Comforting her even. He had been given to her as a protector and companion. And at that moment, he was living up to those expectations. All they could do was wait and hope that help came.

~~~00~~~

They had expected mass damage.

They had anticipated casualties.

They had been certain the scene would not shock them.

They had underestimated things.

Nothing but rubble and shattered roof tiles remained of the mansion. Several sections were still smoking, from the fire that had raged unhindered for many days and nights. Many of the surrounding houses and business's had been reduced to ash. Even the walls, which had once surrounded the mansion, were nothing but pebbles now. Where ever shelter was still standing, the wounded were being treated. Inuyasha, Komori, Kohaku and Sora all stood where the main gate had once been. Staring. Words failing them.

Suddenly a female wolf demon approached them, immediately bowing before the silver haired half demon.

"My Lord! I beg you're forgiveness, my lord!" She pleaded.

Inuyasha seemed deaf to her words. His eyes scanning what was once, his son's home. His castle, if you will. Komori knelt by the woman, speaking gently to her.

"What are you sorry for? You did nothing wrong." He told her, taking her hand between his.

"I did not fulfil my duty as my ladies servant." The woman sobbed "I failed her and now she is...she is..."

"It wasn't you're fault." Inuyasha said bluntly "So stop crying."

"Inuyasha, don't be so harsh." Kohaku said, earning him a growl "I'm merely saying the poor woman cannot help her tears."

"Please do not mind Inuyasha's stern tone." Komori placated "You understand his position."

"Yes. I just pray that the young lady is safe."

Sora now joined Komori, his own emerald eyes showing his true feelings, though his voice was soft.

"Do you know anything of which direction lady Himeko went in?" He asked.

The woman shook her head "Forgive me, I know not."

"It's alright. I do not blame you for not knowing." A tender pat upon her arm, before he stood "My lord, do you agree we must speak with lord Koga? Perhaps he may know something."

"That scrawny wolf better have some information for me. Or else he'll wish that demon had finished him off." He began to sniff the air, then started off toward a house.

Komori and Kohaku did what they could. Some homes were in a state of disarray, needing strong men to straighten them up. Sora followed Inuyasha. His own nose was sharp enough, but not in the same league as Himeko's grandfather. They passed many wounded, men, women and children. Some sleeping. Others weeping. A great many, dead. Without so much a courteous announcement, Inuyasha barged into the house. Inside, lady Ayame was sat beside her husband.

It was clear she had been weeping. Reddened cheeks, puffy eyes. Koga, looked in worse shape than the time he had faced off against Ginkotsu at Mount Hakurei. With bandages of both his legs, some covering his left eye and plenty wrapping his torso. The amount of blood meant for a strong odour to sensitive noses. Inuyasha knelt. Koga's nose twitched. Ayame said nothing, knowing that they had both lost their offspring. A grimace formed on her husbands face.

"Damnit, that mutts here isn't he Ayame?" Koga grumbled.

"Damn right I am, ya scrawny wolf." The reply was snapped out angrily.

"What the hell do you want mutt? I got no time to be chatting it up with you." An offhanded tone, guaranteed to rub Inuyasha the wrong way.

"I want my granddaughter, you stinking wolf." Inuyasha leaned closer to Koga's face "I wasn't the one who let some demon get the better of me. I wasn't the one who LOST Himeko!"

"I was too busy battling that damned demon if you must know!" Koga argued "Hisato was the one in charge of protecting my daughter and my granddaughter!"

He stopped talking. Realising it was a touchy subject for both Inuyasha and Ayame.

"You shut up! You worthless excuse for a demon!" Standing Inuyasha barked at him again "I'm going to find Himeko and she is going to come home with me, so I can protect her! Now which way did she flee, you good for nothing pain in the ass!?"

"Why you..." Koga started to sit up, Ayame made him lay back down.

"Oh no you don't. Your too wounded Koga. Let Inuyasha go, you did what you could here, let him take it now." Ayame said, then looked at Inuyasha "Koga is too stubborn to ask for help, but I'm not. I'll tell you what I know, alright."

Ayame led the men outside, then began to make her way to where the dwelling once stood. Her account was vivid. Something Sora had not been ready for. Inuyasha needed every detail. He had to paint the events into his mind. So he could find Himeko. Before it was too late.

_The warm evening brought with it fireflies and the scent of wild flowers. Many of the villagers had retired to bed. The mansion guards were at their posts, talking, relaxed and not sensing anything amiss. The lord and lady of the mansion were spending a quiet moment together in the stone garden. Their daughter was in her room, resting with her cat companion, after a day of training with her sword._

_With the crickets chirping, the distant hooting owl, it seemed a perfectly peaceful night. Like any other night. _

_But something sinister was lurking in the shadows._

_Masked in the scent of wolf fur, the ominous figure waited. For the perfect moment to strike. When defences were slack. When most were asleep. It's true form, hidden in that of a human. As the evening grew late, the attack began. The demonic aura flooded the area like a thick heavy heat. The guards were at attention ready to defend. But it would prove too much for them._

_Smashing through the village, like a tidal wave crashing upon a shoreline, decimating all in it's path. Fire spewed from it's mouth, setting the land ablaze. Enormous clawed hands sweeping side to side, slashing anybody who dared to stand before it. Roaring louder than the fiercest beast. Women and children fled. Men stood their ground and were felled like saplings._

_Those of the village who survived, retreated to the caverns in the mountains. The elite guard were all that stood between the beast and the lords family. Even faced with the very best fighters and Lord Koga with his Goraishi, their attacker seemed unstoppable. The ladies in waiting gathered around the lady's of the house. Kuro transforming and standing before them. Lord Hisato, blade at the ready, was determined it would not pass him and harm his wife or his daughter._

_Alas, nothing could stop it._

_The beast, as large as a mountain, was too formidable. With the elite guard driven back and then destroyed, Koga was next to fall. He would live, but could defend no longer. An awful breaking sound, the floor shaking and suddenly the roof was gone. Hisato stood firm. Determination emblazoned across his face. Akeni bid her vassals to flee. Guarding her daughter with Kuro. Hisato battled the behemoth, as the few who remained, tended the wounded. Koga could barely move._

_For two days and nights, the constant fighting raged. Till finally the aggressor defeated a worn down Hisato. Cutting him down in a rain of fire and blood. Rushing to her beloveds side, Akeni screamed for her daughter to flee. To flee and live on no matter what. Not wanting to leave her mother, nor her dead father and wounded grandfather, Kuro made the choice for her snatching her up and taking flight with her calling back in anguish._

_Her last sight of those she loved, was the beast cutting them down. Dousing the light of their being. Within hours of her flight from danger, the demon abandoned the carnage of it's attack and began to pursue Himeko and Kuro. _

_Only one of the guards was strong enough to make the journey to fetch Inuyasha. _

~~~00~~~

Five days into the search and the recount of that fateful nights events still played on his mind. Like a stuck record. Over and Over. The death of his son. His daughter-in-law. The loss was as great as loosing Kagome. Even though he and Koga saw eye to eye on one thing, the destruction of the fiend who murdered their kin, they had once more argued over who would save Himeko. Koga was all talk. He could barely move. Ayame had put him straight. She reminded Inuyasha a little of his love, Kagome. The two women could easily put the men they loved in their places.

He swore an oath to his late wife. To exact vengeance for Hisato and Akeni. To rescue and protect Himeko.

The path of destruction, laid out by the demon, had stopped three days prior. Komori and Kohaku had stayed behind. It was just Inuyasha and Sora. He would not voice it, but the young man impressed him. Quick of foot, enough to keep up with ease. Keen senses, that helped a great deal.

After all, two noses were better than one.

They knew now, finding this demon would not be entirely easy. With it in a hidden form, likely human or animal, they had little to go on. Except that Sora had noticed the scent of Sulphur back at the mansion. With this information, the two men had tracked the perpetrator. Even when the path of downed trees stopped, that scent was easy to pick up. They had tracked for two whole days more. Resting only a short time. Both more than eager to save Himeko.

As they traversed a hillside woodland, Sora suddenly stopped dead. A moment after, Inuyasha stopped as well. He could see the young fox had found some new scent.

"What's the hold up?" He asked.

"A scent..." Sora sniffed the air, then the ground "...faint, but there."

"And?"

"It's hers." Sora looked at Inuyasha determined "The scent is Himeko's."

"What!?" Inuyasha was at his side in a single leap.

They both sniffed. Air scenting and ground scenting. There was no mistake. Faint sure, but definitely her scent. Checking the surrounding area, the two became puzzled.

"Her scent goes off this way too." Inuyasha said.

"Two different paths? What could that mean my lord?" Sora questioned.

"Could one be a false trail?" Inuyasha pondered aloud.

"Of course!" Sora thumped his fist into his palm "A diversion. To send the enemy the wrong way."

"Sounds like our girl is a quick thinker." The half demon grinned "Gets that from her grandma."

"I wish I could have known lady Kagome." Sora smiled softly, then focused "How do we tell which path is the true one?"

After a moments thought, Inuyasha had the answer.

"The demons scent." He said "Which ever path his overlaps hers, should be the false path."

"Excellent strategy my lord." Sora exclaimed.

"Sora, do me a favour, stop calling me that. You're gonna be family so just call me by my name, would ya?"

"Very well as you wish my...Inuyasha." Sora nodded.

"Lets get to it." Inuyasha said as he started to pinpoint which way to go.

Sora and Inuyasha systematically searched and once agreed, set off in the direction they were certain Himeko had gone. They moved swiftly. Deftly darting between trees and over logs, rocks and anything else in their path. Coming out into a clearing, they suddenly lost the trail. It seemed to vanish into thin air. No trace at all.

"What could be the reason for the loss of scent, I wonder." Sora pondered as he looked around.

Beyond the clearing he could see mountains to the left, low fields and meadows to the right. It seemed odd. His eyes settled on Inuyasha, who looked deep in serious thought.

"It's possible the loss of her trail is due to Kuro." He said suddenly "If Kuro carried her, that would explain it."

"You're right it would." Sora replied "But if that is the case, how do we find her now?"

"Good question."

The two stood in silence, each taking a much more detailed look at the terrain. Which way would her instincts have taken her? What level of alteration had been made to account for Kuro's own instincts? Would they have headed for the mountains, with the thought to use caves to hide in? Or the meadows, for a clear run, to gain speed and distance?

She was always as swift as her grandfather. Perhaps even, just a touch faster, though he would never admit that to anyone. Inuyasha also would never confess, to being just a bit proud of that fact too.

As the pair stood, silently debating, an unearthly sound travelled on the breeze toward them. The roar was unlike anything Sora had heard in his life. Inuyasha, well to his ears anyway, it sounded like Ryukotsusei. The demon he had slain many years before.

They turned to each other. The sound, terrifyingly close, was moving. From the trees that lined the meadow...towards the mountains.

"Guess we got our answer." Sora said, the leading edge of anger to his tone.

"Lets move Sora."

"Right."

The pair took off at a dead run. Straight towards the mountains.

Inuyasha could only repeat the chant in his head as he ran "Wait for me! Wait till I get there! Please be safe!" His heart tight and aching.

He couldn't bear to loose Himeko too. She was all he had left now.

~~~00~~~

The roar was deafening. Her lungs burned with each harsh breath as she ran. Ran and ran, yet never seemed to find safety. An opponent so large and strong that not even her father and grandfather Koga could defeat it, what chance then did she stand? And so she fled. The chilling declaration shouted behind her.

"You shall not live! It shall be mine!"

In her moment of panic, thoughts did not venture to what 'It' could be. To live, was her only desire.

Ryuu laid waste to anything in his path. Trees snapped like kindling upon a fire. Rocks were reduced to dust underfoot. The stone and his prey were so very close now. He had dealt a decisive blow to that pesky Nekomata of hers. So, she no longer had any protection. Dashing into a clearing, Himeko was exposed. Ryuu right behind her. No chance to outrun the beast, Himeko was forced to stand and fight.

Sword in hand. The creature stood immense before her. Trying hard to push her fear away, She raised her sword. Ryuu laughed at her.

"You think to harm me with that pitiful thing?"

"I can slice you wide open you devil!" Himeko shouted.

The beast laughed again and then charged. Ignoring her instincts to flee, the young woman lunged forward to meet her enemy head on.

In the first clash, Ryuu swiped at Himeko and she barely dodged it, leaping up and swinging her sword. It connected but made no mark. The blade simply bounced off the scaly hide. Ryuu grabbed for her. Another strike of the blade. This time it was thrown from her grasp as she flipped backwards.

Narrowly missing being crushed to death. Her landing was a rough one, falling upon her back and tumbling for several feet. Shaking it off, Himeko ran for her life. No weapon. No Kuro. No chance if she didn't run.

The beast pursued her relentlessly. Her legs burned, back stiffening with pain and her lungs protesting as she gulped in air rapidly. Every signal she got from every inch of her body, was saying it couldn't handle anymore punishment. But she had no choice. She had to keep pushing or else she would die. If that happened, she would never see her family again.

Grandfather Koga and Grandmother Ayame. Nor would she see her beloved Grandpa Inuyasha. Or Sora. The young man whom had stolen her heart. No, if she quit now she would shame herself and them. Shame the memory of her father and mother as well. That stubborn streak, she had inherited from her grandpa.

Himeko was determined to survive. To live on. For her parents. For her grandparents. For Sora and for herself. She just had to continue.

~~~00~~~

The two men were closing in on the sound of their foe. The closer they got, the bigger and more fearsome it sounded. That mattered not in their minds. The girl they both sought and swore to protect, was all they cared about. With the clearing just appearing in the distance, a sound caught Sora's attention. Skidding to a stop, he listened carefully. The second Inuyasha realised this, he stopped and turned.

"What the hell are you doing Sora!?" He barked impatiently, hands balled into fists.

"I heard something." He replied, tuning into the faint sound "Over here!"

Sora rushed into the brush, a none too pleased Inuyasha on his heels. As they leapt over a fallen log, Sora stopped dead and turned. He knew his ears hadn't been mistaken. Inuyasha was stunned at what lay tucked under the log, even more so at the fact he had missed the small cry.

Kuro. Wounded. But alive.

"Kuro! What happened friend?" Sora said kneeling to scoop up the dirt and blood covered Nekomata.

The blood wasn't just Kuro's either. Some was hers. His beloved. His soul mate. It took an instant for Inuyasha to pick up on it. It struck fear into his heart. He was well aware of the strengths of a Nekomata, having fought alongside Kirara. But, Kuro looked in bad shape. What Sora said next, ripped the ground out of his world.

"Inuyasha, Kuro's left foreleg is broken. He has plenty of small wounds, but I think, he'll make it."

Everything blurred. All sound became muffled. As though his ears were full of water. His non response had Sora worried.

"Inuyasha?" He shook the half demons shoulder "My Lord!"

"What?" His tone sounded like he'd been drawn from sleep.

"Are you alright my lord?"

"I'm fine. Lets get going." Inuyasha took off.

Tucking Kuro into his fur waistcoat, Sora followed. Not knowing what horrors he may face. He had to find Himeko and bring her home. No matter what.

~~~00~~~

Dashing across the clearing, Inuyasha and Sora noted Himeko's sword stuck in the ground. They both knew that could only have happened if it had been knocked from her grasp. Inuyasha's gut twisted. Without Kuro to help her or the sword for defence, Himeko was left with just her wits and bare hands. Sure, he'd worked with her to perfect her hand to hand combat style.

But she didn't possess the ability like he did. Her claws were just that. Claws. He could only hope, she was okay. The ground suddenly shook and for the first time, Inuyasha caught a glimpse of the beast. There was no doubt in his mind now, they were dealing with some kind of dragon demon and a huge one at that.

Himeko tried to get to higher ground. But each time she jumped, the beast smashed a clawed hand at her next possible landing spot. He was cornering her. With a final leap, Himeko found herself at the cliff edge with only a long drop of death in front of her. The beast came at her, growling with anger.

"Give it to me!" Ryuu demanded.

"I don't know what you want, but I don't have it!" She replied, backing away till her heels found the edge.

"Liar! You have it right there upon your head!" Ryuu grabbed at her "Give it to me!"

"ARGH!" Himeko slipped and was now gripping the ledge.

Ryuu lunged.

Himeko shut her eyes tight.

This was it. This was the end.

"WIND SCAR!"

The beast was hit full force by the powerful fingers of light that erupted from Tessaiga. Stumbling back, the ledge began to crumble and Himeko tried to get a better hand hold. Ryuu fell back against the mountain side, an avalanche of boulders tumbled down and smashed away Himeko's ability to hold on. She began to fall, screaming as she did. Fearing her own end.

Till a hand grabbed hers and she stopped falling.

"I've gotcha!"

She looked up from where she dangled, to see her grandpa leaning over the broken cliff, his hand tight on hers. The relief and joy of seeing him made her eyes glisten with tears. There was hope now. She was no longer alone.

"Grandpa!" She cried.

"Hang on tight, okay?" He said as he began to pull her up.

In that moment, the ground gave way a bit more and Inuyasha slipped over the edge as well. In a moment of pure luck, Sora was there to grab Inuyasha's other hand. So there they hung. Himeko and Inuyasha, held from falling by Sora. But salvation was not to be. Her hand began to slip. Inuyasha couldn't keep his grip on her. Himeko looked into his eyes, a silent apology, before he lost his hold and she fell, down into the valley below. Under the cloud cover. Out of sight.

"HIMEKO!" Inuyasha yelled in anguish.

Sora managed to pull him up. Both men feeling the pain of her loss. Not even she, the granddaughter of Inuyasha, Kagome, Koga and Ayame, could survive such a fall. Even though demon blood ran in her veins. But they didn't have the chance to properly allow the death of Himeko to fully sink in.

Ryuu was up again.

Realising his treasure had gone over the cliff, he became enraged and sought to make Inuyasha and Sora pay for it. Now, they were to face off against the beast who had been too much for the mansion guards, Koga and his Goraishi and Hisato. Just the two of them. With one sword each and a handful of fox magic.

Sora used his Smashing Top, Serpent and Multiplier trick to no avail. Inuyasha, anger fuelled by pain and grief, hit Ryuu a half dozen times with the Wind Scar. Nothing could touch the beast. Next he hit Ryuu with his Adamant Barrage. As the beast made a counter move of white hot fire, Inuyasha used his Backlash Wave. Still, not so much as a scratch.

All the while, the two were forced to leap around to avoid the huge sweeping tail and the enormous clawed hands. They were growing tired, as the fight wore on. The sun set and rose, how many times they lost count. Ryuu seemed to have endless power and stamina. Sora and Inuyasha were left no other option but to trade places to keep up the defensive.

Once or twice they attempted to combine their attacks, but even Wind Scar and Fox Fire together were useless. It also became apparent that Ryuu had several demon vortices. As Inuyasha discovered when his Dragon Scale Tessaiga failed to work. They were nearing the end. There was only so much they could take, only so long they could keep up the ceaseless fighting.

~~~00~~~

"Himeko. Wake up." The soft voice said.

It seemed to drift toward her from far off. As her auric eyes opened, the brightness blinded her a moment. As they adjusted, Himeko checked her surroundings. Everywhere she looked, was white. Just blank white. No other color. No objects at all. Blinking, she realised she felt no pain either. Was this the afterlife? Or something else entirely.

"No, you're not dead sweetheart." Came the voice again.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Himeko asked looking around for whomever was talking.

"You're physical body currently lies at the bottom of a valley. Do you recall how you got there?" It was such a gentle soothing voice, Himeko felt no fear.

"Yes, I remember. I fell over the cliff edge. Grandpa, he grabbed my hand but I..." She trailed off.

"You're hand slipped from his and you fell from his sight."

"I did." Himeko sat there, looking around "Where are you? Who are you?"

As her head came back to face forwards, a figure appeared. A woman. Jet black hair and soft brown eyes. She wore the garb of a priestess. Her smile was loving. For reasons unknown to her, Himeko felt as if she knew this woman and yet she had never met her.

"My name is Kagome." The smile brightened with pride "I'm you're grandma."

"Your...my grandma?" Stunned, her brows knit together "But, you died. Not long after I was born. Grandpa told me."

"Yes, it's true I did die. But, in you're unconscious state, my spirit is able to reach you, where it couldn't before." Kagome sat down.

"Your saying, this is sort of a dream world? Something in between life and death?" Himeko asked.

"That's exactly right." Reaching out a hand, she stroked the cheek of her granddaughter.

"Your hand, it feels so warm."

"I wish we had more time to talk, sweetheart. But we don't. You must wake up." Kagome handed Himeko a small orb of light "Take this, it's a little of my spiritual energy."

"Grandma, what do I do with it?" Himeko asked, as the woman before her faded.

"You are my granddaughter Himeko. Within you are the powers I had in life and those of you're grandpa, grandfather and grandmother too. You can use sacred arrows. Combine them, you're own spiritual strength with that of the one you love. Only then, will the threat be gone and the beast dealt with for good." Kagome explained, as she slowly vanished.

"Wait! Grandma don't go!"

The bright white that surrounded her slowly darkened to black. Even though all was dark the light in her palm remained. It grew and morphed, taking a new shape. As it did so, her vision cleared and the pain hit her like a bolt of lightening. She cried out. Everything hurt. Thankfully she felt no major bones broken. Just a couple of fractured ribs. But none of that would stop her. Beside her outreached hand, lay a bow and quill of arrows.

Is that what you gave me grandma? To help me fight? Managing to get to her feet, Himeko picked the items up and began to hunt for a way up. She could hear the battle still raging above. It felt as though mere moments had passed. However the cloud cover was almost gone. Every so often she would see the flashes of power attacks. Most likely her grandpa. Slowly, she began her ascent. Over and over again she needed to press tight to the rock face to avoid falling debris. With her body still healing from her wounds, Himeko pressed onward.

It felt like forever. Little by little, until she finally made it to the top and over the edge. The whole area was a chaotic mass of holes, rubble and felled trees. The beast looked to have minor to moderate wounds. When Himeko's eyes landed on Sora, she gasped. He was bloody, bruised and dirty. Scanning for her grandpa, she found him in an equally terrible state. And yet, they continued to fight. Regardless of how exhausted the men were, they stood their ground with pride and determination. The beast began to laugh. Inuyasha growled, Sora grit his teeth.

"What the hell are you so happy about!?" Inuyasha barked.

"This has been an amusing battle, but now you are both tired and no longer any sort of a challenge for me." Ryuu replied smugly.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that you bastard!" Inuyasha raised his sword.

"Now."

Came that voice again, in her mind.

"Believe in yourself."

Himeko pulled an arrow from the quill, setting the arrow and drawing back. Silently she chanted "I can do this. I believe. I can do this. I have the power within me."

A split second before the shout of "ADAMANT BARRAGE!" was called and Inuyasha's sword swung, Himeko let fly the arrow. It flew straight and true, the spears of Adamant collecting around it to form one huge deadly spear. It struck Ryuu full force in the gut. The beast yelled out in agony and fell backwards, landing with enough force to shake the ground like an earthquake. This time he wasn't so quick to get up. Sora blinked in astonishment. Inuyasha had a moment of disbelief.

Where had that sacred arrow come from?

The only people he knew who could use such powers were all dead. Kikyo, Kaede and Kagome. So who...

He turned slowly. His golden gaze landed upon Himeko and his heart froze. She looked banged up. But alive. Very much alive. And, she carried a bow with arrows. Had she been the one?

In the space of the next few seconds, things took another turn and Inuyasha's world went black. He barely heard the panicked shout from Himeko.

"WATCH OUT!" She screamed.

Ryuu lashed out, a huge clawed hand swept through the dust from his fall and hit Inuyasha full on. The half demons body was hurled several feet and landed with a crushing thud. He lay motionless in the crater caused by the impact. The beast moved and struggled to get up. In a daze of shock and fear, Himeko froze as she stared where her beloved grandpa lay wounded.

Ryuu was dead set. She was his target. Sora had to act fast. He flooded the area with screaming mushrooms and followed that with a choking smoke, as he moved like the wind toward the woman he loved. Just as Ryuu slammed a huge hand toward the ground, Sora grabbed Himeko and leapt to safety. The ground caved with the force of the hit.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his expression worried.

"Grandpa..." She said in a daze "Is he..."

"Himeko, we don't have time to worry about that now." He leapt again holding her, as Ryuu now started to target them.

"Give it to me! Give me the stone! It belongs to me!"

Sora did his best to keep the beast from getting them. In a small moment of reprieve, he tried again to get Himeko to focus.

"Listen to me, we have to destroy that thing. We won't survive if we don't." He shook her a bit "Snap out of it! Don't give into the what ifs about Inuyasha."

"But he...he's..."

"Unconscious. Unable to fight. But we aren't." He replied.

Gold met emerald. In a heartbeat, they were both in the moment and on the same page. They needed to pull together. The look in her eyes changed as he watched her. From frightened and worried, to anger and determination.

"We should combine our attacks. My arrow and your Fox Fire."

"Do you think it will work, in the same way the first arrow did?" Sora asked.

"I don't know..." The voice came back, reassuring her "...but I know it's what we have to do."

"Alright. Lets get that demon once and for all." Sora took her hand in his.

With a nod and a squeeze of his hand, they stepped out into the open. Facing Ryuu together. Side by side.

"You are pitiful and foolish, to think you can defeat me." The beast boasted.

"Take a good look at yourself demon, that wound inflicted by Himeko and Inuyasha, is severe. You are the pitiful one." Sora said bravely.

"Ha! You talk big, for such a small demon." Ryuu threw back.

"I've heard enough from you. You've hurt those whom I care about and for that, we will make you pay." She stated, pulling an arrow from her quill.

Ryuu laughed at her. Sora positioned himself at her side. As Himeko drew back upon the bow and Sora lit the blue flame on his palm, the beast finally looked scared. They had such determination. Himeko focused all her spiritual energy. The tip of the arrow began to glow pink, sparks of spiritual power crackling around it.

"NOW!" she said.

Simultaneously, her arrow and Sora's Fox Fire shot forth. As if drawn to it, the blue flames wrapped and swirled around the arrow. Becoming more dense and creating a large missile like shape. It struck Ryuu much as the Adamant spear had. But this time, instead of the wound being centred on one spot, it began to spread. The Fox Fire streaked all over Ryuu's body. The spiritual power laced with it, caused wounds to appear in more places than one could count. The beast cried out in agony, falling to the ground, before his body calcified and crumbled to dust. The dirt and debris cloud settled slowly and it was only when the area was clear did they see for certain that their opponent was defeated. Breathing a sigh of relief, they hugged. It was then Himeko began to panic again. Running to the spot where Inuyasha still lay, she knelt beside him.

"Grandpa? Grandpa say something please." She pleaded.

Had she lost him? The only one of her grandparents who truly understood her, was he dead? Her beloved grandpa Inuyasha. She leaned over him and began to weep. After all that she had been through these last few days, she had survived, but at a price.

One, she had not been willing to pay.

~~~00~~~

A summer breeze floated across the crops. Men toiled in the fields, women grouped together talking as they washed linens and clothes at the river. To the villagers, it was simply another day of chores and tasks, that needed to be done. Fluffs of white cloud drifted slowly in the sky. Although it was an ordinary day for most, for a few, it was a little more special. To three children, it was the best day of the year.

Their birthday.

Today was special. It was when their family all gathered and celebrated. Their mother always made delicious food for the picnic. She and their father were setting everything up, as the children played. The boys were running around and climbing trees. Though things rarely got very boisterous.

Yasu wasn't as rash as his brother. His soft brown hair was pulled back in a pony tail, the same shade of brown as his tail and his calm blue eyes observed much more than people realised. A relaxed boy, who thought things through before he did anything. He always helped people, cared enough to assist the elderly and was a budding painter. He resembled his grandfather Shippo, the most. In sweet kindness and friendliness too. It wasn't unheard of, for Yasu to try and keep his younger brother in line. He, was the eldest by two minutes and therefore saw it as his responsibility to be the one to look out for his two siblings.

Isamu, to the contrary, often acting on impulse and getting into trouble numerous times. Whether he was climbing a farmers fruit tree or climbing to the roof of their house and frightening their mother or simply getting into scraps with other kids from time to time. Isamu was every bit descended from his great grand papa. With his dog ears, silver hair, matching tail and auric eyes. Reckless behaviour and a big mouth. There were times, his big mouth began the fights. Sometimes, it was just his own cockiness that did.

And finally, there was their sister, Tukiyo. The last of the siblings to be born. She was almost a living reminder of her great grand mama, Kagome. Ebony hair almost to her waist and soft jade eyes. Tukiyo, unlike her brothers, didn't appear to have any demon in her at all. Except, for her jet black tail that is. Her other features were entirely human. But she did posses an uncanny skill for reading the air, water and land. She was able to sense demons approaching from a great distance. Her mother was working with Tukiyo, to build on her natural abilities. For within this small, black haired child with the sweetest temperament, were the abilities far in advance of her great grand mama. Currently, she was picking herbs with her aunts Mizuke and Moriko. Learning the ways of a priestess.

From the direction of the Bone Eaters Well, the children's great uncle Komori approached, with Shippo and his wife Midori. Plus, the extended family of their cousins, aunts and uncles. Yasu, Isamu and Tukiyo greeted their grandpa Shippo and Grandma Midori. A hand shake, hug and pat on the back was the greeting between father and son, son and brothers. Sora hugged his sisters, before they in turn hugged Himeko, their sister-in-law.

It was a happy, laughter filled grouping. All the kids began running about and playing together. The men all settled on logs that had been carved years before. The weathered wood was smooth in places, where people had sat. As the men conversed enthusiastically, the women finished setting the food out on the old fallen tree. Moss covered the base. The top was smoothly polished.

With all the children playing, demons and half demons alike, a figure in the shade of the forest smiled and thought of the love being shown. The acceptance clear as day. A second later, and the group of kids erupted into excited squeals. Dashing into the melee, were a couple of wolves. The cuddling, playful taps to initiate tag and the mini races that started, were a sight nobody could hold back the smile from seeing.

Immediately behind the wolves, their chief. Koga and Ayame walked over and began to greet everyone. As the new arrivals settled into the gathering, Tukiyo suddenly stopped playing. Standing quietly a moment, she appeared to be concentrating deeply. Her dark locks, falling lightly around her young face, already to her waist in length. Her Jade green eyes scanned the surrounding forest.

As if in tune with her thoughts, Yasu and Isamu stopped as well. Sora had always wondered how his offspring did it. Himeko just knew her children were special. Not least because of their heritage. Koga had often said it was creepy, only to be chastised by his wife. That in itself, earned a few chuckles from the others.

"Sis? What is it?" Yasu asked, more for confirmation.

"If it's some bad guy, I'll kick his butt!" Isamu declared.

"Oh hush young man." Himeko said, putting her son in his place "You'll do nothing of the sort."

"But mother!"

"No buts young man." She asserted.

"Sweetie, do you sense something?" Sora asked his daughter.

Almost in unison, another thing Koga found creepy in regards of his great grandchildren, all three sets of young eyes scanned. Finally settling on the area where the unseen figure was. Gold, Green and Blue went from serious to pure joy in a half second.

Isamu, with his silver hair and dog ears, golden eyes and clawed hands.

Yasu, his mid brown hair and calm blue eyes, ears pointed.

Tukiyo, raven locks, human features and strong mystic green eyes.

They all ran headlong at the trees. Koga wasn't worried. He'd already picked up the scent. The near simultaneous shouts rang out as the figure stepped into the light to receive the welcome. One that was sure to knock him to the ground.

"Grand-papa!" Isamu leapt.

"You came, you came!" Tukiyo threw her arms around his waist.

"I knew you wouldn't miss our birthday grand-papa!" Yasu said, joining his brother in tackling their great grandfather.

As predicted, he was on the floor being hugged to death in under a minute. But, he wasn't mad. On the contrary, he was laughing.

"No way I'd miss it." Inuyasha grinned, getting Isamu into a headlock "There's gonna be food right?"

"Trust you to only think of your stomach, ya mutt." Koga said without thinking.

Ayame smacked him upside the head. As he complained, the rest of the men laughed hard. The women were saying how sweet it was to see Inuyasha so willing to be pounced on by the kids.

"He adores them." Himeko smiled "They mob him every time."

"It's very sweet." Midori commented "Even though he sees them most every day."

"He really lets them do this, so often?" Ayame asked.

"Yes. Never complains." There was a loving look on Himeko's face "I've even seen them all asleep in a heap under a tree."

That elicited a round of "Awws" from the women. The men, all but Sora and Shippo that is, collectively rolled their eyes. Inuyasha's laugh faded off, as the triplets finally eased off. Isamu was excitedly telling him about the snake he caught and killed, his way of saving some girls. Yasu piped up, that Isamu had only done so because he had a crush on of them. On instinct, Isamu tackled his older brother.

Inuyasha was sat Indian style with Tukiyo beside him. It never escaped him, just how much she resembled Kagome. In looks and personality. She was so very sweet and kind. It often caused a small ache in his heart. For he missed Kagome still. Even though so many years had passed.

Rather than try to separate his great grandsons, Inuyasha opted to allow them to learn hand to hand combat skills by practising together. A joy he never had. To have a sibling to rough house with for the fun of it. A small hand rested upon his, making him look away from the boys. Right into the eyes of his great granddaughter.

"Don't be sad grand-papa." Tukiyo said sweetly.

"I'm not sad, just thinking about your grand-mama and how proud she would have been of you three and your mother." He told her with a smile.

"But you were also thinking about great great uncle Sesshomaru too."

She was so very perceptive. It astonished him. Putting an arm around her and pulling her close, he kissed the top of her head.

"I was, but just how he and I never had the kind of relationship your brothers do. That was all." He replied.

"Alright everyone. Time to eat." Himeko announced.

Gathering Tukiyo up, her brothers Isamu and Yasu running alongside, Inuyasha joined the rest of his extended family. As the food swiftly went down, the Sake was shared. The children had fresh fruit juice. There was chatter, laughter, singing and dancing. As the sun sank low, the food and drink, gifts and hugs all done, everyone began to filter away into the dusk. Goodbyes were exchanged and plans made for the following gathering at the winter season.

Finally it was just Sora, Himeko, the triplets and Inuyasha left. As they did each and every time, they bowed their heads and said a prayer for the ones who couldn't be there. Kagome, Hisato and Akeni. The Sacred Tree had become known in their family as the place where the spirits of their long departed family would watch over them. A sweet reminder for the kids.

With the fleeting sunlight to guide them, Sora had Isamu on his shoulders dozing lightly. Himeko was walking hand in hand with Yasu, quietly talking about the things he wanted to be when he grew up. Inuyasha was just behind them, Tukiyo asleep on his back. She had always preferred being carried piggy back style. It was almost soothing to her.

Inuyasha glanced back at her and then forward at the boys, Sora and the granddaughter he almost lost. This was his kin. The continuation of his bloodline, however diluted it might be. His wife and friends had been the start, but his great grandchildren, they were the future.

**The End**


End file.
